The present invention relates to the field of connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates protecting the pins of a pin connector, particularly a pin connector on a backplane of, for example, a blade server.
Computers and their peripheral devices are used for a wide variety of purposes including, data storage, communication, and document creation. Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) is a local bus that is commonly used to connect a computer with one or more peripheral devices. A PCI bus provides a high-speed connection with peripherals and can connect multiple peripheral devices to the host computer. The PCI bus typically plugs into a PCI slot on the motherboard of the host computer.
CompactPCI or xe2x80x9ccPCIxe2x80x9d was introduced in 1995 based on the PCI standard and has since become one of the fastest-growing industrial bus architectures to date. Initially targeted at the telecommunications and industrial control markets, CompactPCI takes the popular PCI interface and packages it into a smaller, more rugged unit. The most noticeable change made to the architecture was the adoption of a form factor in which all dimensions and mechanical components are standardized by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). Consequently, numerous vendors can supply mechanically interchangeable components.
One particularly important use of the CompactPCI is in a blade server, also called an ultradense server. Blade servers are comprehensive computing systems that include processor, memory, network connections, and associated electronics, all mounted on a single motherboard called a blade. There are many types of bladesxe2x80x94server blades, storage blades, network blades and more.
The server blade, along with storage, networking and other blades, are typically installed in a rack-mountable enclosure that houses multiple blades that share common resources such as cabling, power supplies, and cooling fans. The blades are connected into a common circuit board, called a backplane, that provides connections to and between blades for both data and power. With its modular, hot-pluggable architecture, the easily accessible blade server offers increased computing density while ensuring both maximum scalability and ease of management.
Typically, the backplane provides rows of pins, preferably configured according to the cPCI standard, for connection to the various blades that might be installed in the blade server. The blades each have a corresponding connector that includes receptacles or holes in which the pins of the connector on the backplane are received when the blade is installed. Because of the complex and tightly packed circuitry that may exist on a blade, a large number of connections are required between the blade and the backplane. Consequently, there are a relatively large number of delicate pins provided in each connection row on the backplane that might receive a blade.
The pins are packed close together, preferably according to the cPCI standard, to provide the necessary number of connections within an appropriate amount of real estate on the backplane. In part, because the pins are so closely packed together, the pins are relatively thin and, therefore, somewhat delicate. A pin can easily be bent or broken.
Damage to the pins can occur when a blade is improperly installed. Damage to the pins can also occur during the storage or shipping of the backplane.
If a pin is broken or bent and fails to make a connection with an installed blade, the blade will likely not function properly, and it may be very difficult to identify the problem as bent or missing pin among so many pins on the backplane. Consequently, it becomes important to take any precautions possible to protect the pins of the backplane and prevent any damage being done to any pin, whether during manufacturing, shipping or while the backplane is in service.
In one of many possible embodiments, the present invention provides a protective cover for a pin connector of a backplane, the cover including at least one connector having receptacles for receiving pins of a pin connector of a backplane, a planar member extending from the at least one connector, the at least one connector being on the planar member; and a plate attached to the planar member at an edge opposite the at least one connector.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a protective cover for a pin connector of a backplane, the cover including at least one connector having receptacles for receiving pins of a pin connector of a backplane, a handle extending from the at least one connector for installing or removing the protective cover, and clips extending from the cover for clipping the cover to the pin connector of a backplane.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides, a method of protecting pins of a pin connector of a backplane by installing a protective cover over the pins of the pin connector, the protective cover comprising at least one connector having receptacles for receiving the pins of the pin connector of the backplane and a handle extending from the at least one connector; and clipping the protective cover to the pin connector with clips disposed on the protective cover.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of making a protective cover for pins of a pin connector of a backplane by obtaining a number of connectors having receptacles for receiving the pins, sizing the connectors to a common thickness, and attaching the connectors to a planar member.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides, a method of protecting pins of a pin connector of a backplane by installing a protective cover over the pins of the pin connector, the protective cover comprising at least one connector having receptacles for receiving the pins of the pin connector of the backplane; dividing a rack of a blade server containing the backplane with a planar member extending from the at least one connector; and securing the divider and protective cover in the rack with attachment means, disposed on the planar member, for attaching to the rack.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.